i carry your heart with me
by A Bittersweet Liar
Summary: Ororo is in love. She doesn't think she can be any happier. But with Warren, maybe it's possible. Warren/Ororo. Slight OOC, along with fluffy romance.


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of these characters, except for the story, and plot. Both Storm & Warren belong to Marvel. If I did own them, Ororo would have stayed single, or dated many more guys before settling down with T'challa.

**For:** Nakala.

**Genre:** Romance & Fluff.

**Length:** 685 words.

**Rating:** Teen.

**Pairing:** Ororo/Warren: Storm/Angel.

**Summary:** Ororo is in love. She doesn't think she can be happier.

**Author's Note:** Let me set things straight her. I _don't_ usually write these types of stories, because I'm not that much of a romantic, I'm more of a realist. But I owe this to Nakala for being an awesome reader, and for waiting patiently for the Ororo/Angel fic I promised her. Because I didn't forget about that, it's still a work in-progress because I'm still trying to write their backgrounds, and give the story a great plot. It'll be published sometime during the half of this week, or later on. _Sorry _for the delay. And I hope you enjoy this story until I get yours done! I'm hoping this wasn't a bad attempt on something light & happy~

**Warning(s):** None.

* * *

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in

my heart)i am never without it(anywhere

i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done

by only me is your doing,my darling)

i fear

no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want

no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)

and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant

and whatever a sun will always sing is you

**From "i carry your heart with me(i carry it in" (1920) – e.e. cummings**

* * *

Beautiful words he'd whisper against my ear. Words that promised forever, and eternity. I'd _love _hearing him utter those words, and promises, over & over again. I _never _got tired of hearing them.

He was as beautiful as his words. Always polite. _Always_ kind. He had my heart on standstill whenever he'd smile at me.

I liked that he was the **only** one who could make my heart race. He was mine. Mine to love. Mine to admire. Like a living sculpture come to life. I loved him.

Loved him as much as _he_ loved me.

He was the air, and I was the storm. I'd bring down the rain, he'd carry me away. Off to a beautiful wonderland.

He was my heart. I was _**his**_.

I could not imagine a world where he did not exist. I don't think I could even dare to try.

Because I loved him, the love that Scott has for Jean, the one that transcends time, and all reason. The love that has butterflies fluttering about in my stomach, has my cheeks flushing, heart racing, and smiles appearing on my face. Love sickness they called it. I don't think I'd want a cure even if there was one.

The way he makes me feel so happy, is like falling into deep cool waters. The sensation overwhelming, and still so relaxing. Like a drug that wouldn't kill you, but you couldn't live without it.

I didn't mind the feeling.

As long as he'd be **there**. I didn't mind anything.

And when he'd smile, lips quirking upwards to reveal a set of straight white teeth, I'd smile in return almost instantly. And when he'd fly over to me, wings drawn out, looking large, beautiful, and somewhat imaginary, I cannot help but be allured into the persona he gives off –that of a fantasy character that resembles an angel in everything, but the fact itself.

He moves gracefully across the room, wings allowing him to glide slightly. He was a magnificent sight indeed. And when his arms are spread open for a hug, I hesitantly reach out to embrace him. His arms are warm, hard, and _safe_. I enjoy the feeling of comfort he radiates.

He hugged me for about a minute or two, before leaning in to kiss me gently. And -_for once_- I was glad I wasn't that short, so Warren didn't have to lean much.

His smooth lips, against my chapped lips, were soft, gentle, before they were pressing hard, and oh-goddess! It was _so_ passionate that my heart began racing again, and my knees felt weak.

His left arm sneaked around my waist, while the right grabbed on to the back of my neck, bringing me even closer to him, until his chest was against mine. Until our noses were brushing against one another. I had my eyes closed the whole time, and only opened them when Warren's hand moved from my neck, to stroking my left cheek lovingly. I felt shy all of a sudden.

But I loved the care he'd put in his actions, as Warren wasn't much of a man for words.

He still looked at me, blue eyes twinkling with joy, and told me "I love you Ororo".

I had _never_ imagined I could ever feel as **happy** as I did in that moment. But I did.

I let out a soft happy laugh, blinked away tears of joy, before I cupped his cheek, and whispered "So do I Warren. So do I."

His smile was captivating.

It made me wonder, how _long_ had he been carrying my heart for?

The silence was a good enough answer for me.

Because it didn't matter how long, only that _**he **_was the one carrying it for me.

* * *

does it _ever_ matter?

when it comes to you, and love.

does it matter when **i** fell for you?

as long as you love me _**now**_, and as long as i love you back,

that's all that matters.

after all~

we have the world to ourselves.

(i can love you _until_ i die ororo...)

(i'm sure **you** can too~)


End file.
